


Sticks and stones

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Cheating, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, the cheating is not between Ben and Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not into a sunset but into a future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and stones

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what happen, like no idea.   
> Sorry.

 “I am home.” Ben said cheerfully, stepping into their home. No answer.

Quietly, Ben went up the stairs where the bedroom was located, hoping he may get some time with a sleepy Tom. But when he stepped through the door, he stood still. In their bed, Tom had a girl underneath him, both naked, while Tom seemed to be fucking into her.

Ben could only stare, until a moan from the girl ripped him out of the head space.

“Tom.” He yelled, anger curling around his lungs, clouding his brain. Hurt followed swiftly, fast and made him nearly sob.

Surprised, Tom broke away from the girl, rolling from the bed and crashed into the floor while the girl tried to cover herself up.

Ben looked at her. “Don’t worry, I am not angry with you.” He said as the girl looked shocked.

“Ben...” Tom started, lifting himself up from the ground, leaning on the bed. “Why are you here? You were supposed to come home on Sunday.”

“Well, I would explain it to you, but you are naked, just cheated on me and I really want to go now.” Ben turned around, walking, not running because he had some dignity left, down the stairs and right out of the door. Tom kept yelling for him, to let him explain but Ben went back to his car and then he was on the road. And only then he let his composure fall.

Tears rolled down his face, sobs wrecking his frame and he had to pull over to curl into himself as he began to shake.

“Why?” he whispered to himself, angry, sad, exhausted. He didn’t know what to do next.

Taking out his phone, he watched as text message after text message came, pleading him to come home again. Shaking his head, he deleted them all at once and blocked the number so no new messages could come through.

Scrolling through his other messages, he saw one from Mike, asking him to come over if he wanted to. Just to hang out. Grateful, Ben answered and drove to Mike's apartment complex. Wiping away the stray tears still rolling over his cheeks before ringing the bell.

Seconds later, the door was ripped open and a smiling Mike greeted him, but his smile fell as he saw Ben's angry red eyes and tear streaks down his cheeks.

“Ben?” he reached out, touching Ben's shoulder and suddenly Ben threw himself into Mike’s arms, hiding his face in his neck as a new round of sobs crashed through his body.

Between the sobs, Ben said. “Tom cheated on me.” And when Mike understood it, he tightened his arms around him and pulled him into the hallway, away from the door.

“He never deserved you.” Mike muttered into his hair as he steered them to the couch where Mike sat down and pulled Ben back into his arms.

“But…”

“He doesn’t deserve such an amazing person like you are.” Mike repeated, brushing hair out of Ben’s face. As Ben tried to say something, Mike laid a hand over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

“Now, when I am taking this hand away, the only thing I want to hear is if and what you want to eat. And If you want to drink something. Got it?”

Ben smiled under Mike's hand and nodded before Mike lifted his hand.

“I want some ice cream and something high on alcohol.” Ben smiled and got a smile in reply. And then Mike stood up and got him everything he wanted before sitting back down next to him, rubbing his back and petting his hair from time to time while Ben ate and drank.

“Can I sleep here?” Ben asked after he finished the container of Ben&Jerry's and emptied half of a bottle  of wine, the only thing Mike had.

“You can sleep here as long as you want.” Mike smiled and leaned back, pulling Ben back into his side, and he went willingly, lying his head on Mike's chest and his arm around Mike's waist.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.”

* * *

 

Waking up was a blissful thing, content and beautifully warm. Before the memories hit him like a train, making him sob.

A moment later, arms were around his waist, pulling him back into a warm chest, making him gasp and cry harder.

“Hush. Everything will be alright. Believe me” Mike whispered, voice rasping over his skin.

Ben turned in Mike's arms, curling into him until his head was back on Mike's chest and Mike was surrounding him completely.

“I don’t want to go outside and face that mess that is my life right now.” Ben said after his sobs reduced to barely nothing and the tears stopped dripping and soaking into Mike’s sleeping shirt.

“I will be there with you. Every step, through the door and into the cold morning.” Mike promised, pressing a kiss on the untruly mob of hair under his head.

“But later.” He added. “Much later. Sleep some more.”

* * *

 

“This is a shit ton of stuff you have here.” Mike complained, lifting the second heavy stuffed full box into the car.

“Well…” Ben grinned as he carried the next box to the car. “When I moved here I had even more so shut up.” Leaning over to place a quick kiss on Mike's lips, he was pulled into a soft embrace.

“Thank god.” He muttered to his lips and smiled as Ben swatted him softly.

“Shut it. And we only have two left so chop chop.” Ben laughed and the both went inside the house Ben had shared with Tom for a year. Now he was moving in with Mike.

Mike who took him in, cared for him until he was able to laugh and smile like an idiot again and told him months after, that Ben didn’t deserve something like that happening to him but it brought Ben to him so he was grateful for it.

Like today, Ben had swatted him and told him that he was an ass before kissing him senseless.

It wasn’t easy going into a relationship after such an harsh ending of another one, but they worked through it until nothing could tear them apart. Not even Tom, after he found out were Ben was living, on his knees on Mike's doormat with roses, begging for Ben to come home again.

Ben only looked at him disgustinged and told him he was going to pick his stuff up in the following week.

Now here they were, picking up the last boxes and bringing them to Ben's car.

“Did you fucking put stones in here?” Mike asked, puffing for breath as he carried the box.

“Yes, how did you know?” Ben asked sarcastically and grinned at Mike who only groaned and carried on.

Few minutes later, they were sitting in the car, putting their seat belts on as Ben remembered something.

“Wait a second.” He scrambled out of the car and ran into the house leaving the door wide open. Coming back out with a pot plant crammed under his arms and a spice rank in the other, he closed the door and threw the key into the mail slot in the door.

Opening the car door to take the things onto his lap, Mike had to laugh at Ben's gleeful face.

“Alright?” He asked.

“Perfectly alright.” Ben smiled at him and they drove off together. Not into a sunset but into a future together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My lovely [Beta](littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> take a look at my [benxmike](benxmike.tumblr.com) blog  
> Say hi to [me](luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
